


Like We Always Have

by Anonymous



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Minekura Secret Santa 2020, for Leaf.Gojyo's keeping something from Hakkai, and it has him on edge.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Like We Always Have

**Author's Note:**

> Minekura Secret Santa 2020, from Ash to Leaf
> 
> I hope you like this gift. I know it’s not much but I’m going to try and make a second part to it soon.

I was beyond pissed. The lazy bastard said he would help and now he’s just snoozing away like nothing around here needs to get done. The house was in disrepair to the point we would need more than the time we had. Already late in the Autumn season, it would be Winter soon and by far my biggest concern was keeping the place warm. The door to his bedroom opened and I could hear him going through his morning routine before sauntering himself into the kitchen. I deliberately waited for him to sit down first.

“You couldn’t even be half assed to do it this time.” I knew the sarcasm in my voice was thick first thing in the morning, but after last night, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with those empty promises. He’d been leaving for hours on end and going fuck knows where.

“What’re you talking about?” Rubbing red eyes I could see he was barely comprehending what I was saying.

“You asked me yesterday if I could use any help. I told you what I needed help with, and you still chose to ignore it. I honestly don’t know why I even bothered.” Turning back to the dishes I continued berating him about not helping, not picking up after himself, and the slew of other things that had been bothering me for months now. I hadn’t noticed him gathering some things to leave until the front door slammed shut behind him. The silence falling over the house was deafening. Wiping my hands I moved to follow him, realizing too late I hit a nerve somewhere in my tirade of beratement.

Pulling the front door, the chill of the air was enough to make me huddle in on myself. Searching the yard and the surrounding forest, there wasn’t any sign of him now. Damn his long legs.. Slamming the door I leaned back against the wood, my mind wandering off into one of the darkest days we faced. 

It all happened so fast that none of us had time to process it. Working the grounds of the village garden, we were joking about Sanzo being our ‘fair princess’ since he blatantly refused to get out and help us. I heard Gojyo laugh after making a comment and turned to spray him with water for being so cruel, and there he was, sprawled out in the dirt convulsing and foaming at the mouth. The following three days were nothing short of a nightmare. He clawed at himself, us, anything he could grab onto. I broke down more than once after listening to his screams of pain for hours on end. I isolated myself to the point Sanzo threatened to shoot me for a faster death if I didn’t even try to eat. How could I when one of the people closest to me was going through torture. Torture they didn’t deserve. 

A hard gasp of air my head shot up and hit the back of the door. Cursing, I stumbled to my feet and shot a glance at the mantle clock. Noon. Gojyo had been gone for at least two hours and I dozed off somewhere in the middle of it. Grabbing the phone I dialed the number by memory alone, waiting for that voice to come on the other line.

“What is it now?” Offended right off the bat that someone would dare to call.

“Sanzo it’s me.” 

“And?” Rolling my eyes, I ignored the sour mood and explained briefly what happened and that I needed to come see him. 

“So you’re having a lovers quarrel and you want me to play therapist?”

“You’re being an asshole. That’s not the issue. He keeps running off and I know it’s not to go play cards at the local bar. No one has seen him in town for weeks.”

“So again, you want me to play therapist.”

“I swear to whatever god if you say that again…”

“Look,” His voice firm, I quieted enough to listen, “he’s probably working on figuring things out by himself. He doesn’t want to ask you because he knows you don’t like to talk about it.”

“If he’s trying to figure things out, I’d rather know that he’s doing it safely.”

“Then talk to him about it. He’s stupid but he’s not that much of a dumbass.”

“You can’t tell me you're not concerned.”

“I’m not.” I could hear Goku in the background briefly saying something about Gojyo.

“You’re hiding something.”

“You’re delusional.”

“Then why did Goku just say something about Go-“ the line going dead I stared at the wired piece of plastic for a moment before slamming it back onto it’s holder. My anger and worry building at the situation I paced the floor. The familiar feeling of Jeep landing on my shoulder bringing the only small bit of comfort for a brief second.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him. With any of them really.” The chattering noise and flapping wings, he took off for the front door, landing and demanding for it to be opened. A heavy sigh and I obliged. He didn’t stop once he was outside. Circling and crying at me I couldn’t help but feel like this was supposed to be some kind of game.

“I’m really not in the mood for any games right now,” Keeping my voice even, I wasn’t going to take my frustration of my friends' behaviors out on Jeep. He’d done nothing wrong. Pulling on my sleeve I tried to gently pull back for the door. “If you’re done out here, it’s very cold.” The words came to no avail. Still flying around he finally started for the tree line. 

“Jeep! Wait!” Opening the door long enough to put my shoes on and grab a coat I followed after him as quickly as I could. Settled on a branch he took off again when I got close. A game of chase coming to fruition as I continuously moved after him again and again.

A good ways from the house now I was starting to feel my temper rise even with him. “Jeep that is enough! I already told you I wasn’t in the mood to play games right now!” Stopping at the foot of a hill I crossed my arms, “we’re going back to the house and waiting for Gojyo to come back. Understand?” I held no room for argument in my voice as I turned on my heels.

“Why are you waiting for me to come back?” The voice coming from behind I turned before I realized I’d moved. 

“Gojyo?” 

“Yeah… who else would I be?”

“What’re… what are you doing out here?”

“I uh,...well I’m…..” Pausing I could see he was hiding something behind his back. Moving closer on resulted in him backing away.

“What are you hiding.” It wasn’t a question anymore. His eyes were still rounded and there wasn’t a single sign of fresh marks, but the damp smell of earth coming off him was more concerning than I was about to admit. Side stepping him to get to the top of the hill, I froze when he grabbed my arm.

“Wait. I don’t want you to see it yet.”

“See what? What is it you’ve been secretly doing out here for the past several weeks, Gojyo? Is there something I should know?” Pulling away I continued up the hill. The sight before me was not what I was expecting.

“A garden?” Surprised to see the gated off plot of land tilled and ready for planting, I looked over as Gojyo moved to join me, sticking the hidden shovel in the ground as he went.

“It’s not ready yet, but I remember you telling me you wanted a garden when we got back. It took me a while to find a decent space with both direct and shaded sunlight, but I think this place will do the trick.”

Words failed me as I moved down to the gate to get a better look. “You, did all of this, for me?”

“Well yeah,” as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world he moved next to me. “So, do you like it so far?”

“Gojyo I-“ looking into those red eyes I swear I saw a small little red headed child looking back at me, “I absolutely love it.” Watching him hold back was hard enough. Knowing how much he was trying to push back down to seem like everything was okay. “Sanzo and Goku know about this too don’t they?” 

A chuckle and smile from him I started down to check out the area. The dirt had all been turned by hand and the fence surrounding it was shoddy at best, but it did its job.

“I can’t take all the credit. Goku helped with a lot. Sanzo did nothing of course.”

“Because I told you from the beginning I wasn’t doing any manual labor for this project.” A grumbling blond making his way toward us, Goku was in tow behind with a wheelbarrow of supplies.

“Gojyo I thought you said it wasn’t ready yet?” A bit of confusion on his face, Goku huffed. “It’s not even done yet.”

“Look kid, I didn’t tell him to follow me. He showed up.” Rolling his eyes, Gojyo looked over the supplies. 

“You know, you all didn’t have to do this.” Tugging at the edge of my coat I looked out over the barren patch. An arm coming to hang over my shoulders I tensed as I looked up.

“Yeah, but you kinda deserve it. Plus the work’s almost done to have it ready by Spring, so you can’t let that go to waste, right?” Grinning and goading me into agreeing, I brushed Gojyo off. 

“You think rather highly of yourself for someone who needs a shower after only a few hours of work.” A whole hearted laugh from Goku and an amused snort from Sanzo, I had to laugh when Gojyo actually checked himself. “Either way, you should show me what you’ve done so far.”

The rest of the day passed, and we all went our separate ways as the sun started to set. Settled on the couch, Gojyo flopped down beside me after his shower.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I wanted it to be a surprise. If you want, I can take a break from it to help around the house.”

“No.” Marking the page in my book I closed it before turning to him. “I know you’ve got a lot on your mind and there are a lot of things you need to figure out. If working out there right now helps you with that then I’m not going to pull you away from it.” The choked noise from in response was more than enough for me.

“You can let it out. I’m not going to judge you.” The words soft I let him move as he needed. His head coming to my shoulder I gave a heavy sigh of relief and ran a hand over his back for comfort. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll take it one day at a time, like we always have.


End file.
